Priorities
by CaptainNutMeg
Summary: When an onomaly opens one of the team member' s family is put in danger. Forgot to put a diclaimer on the chapter so i dont own Primeval despite my deepest wishes. And have changed details a bit like Becker's first name. Contains whole team but is situated around Matt ,Becker and a character of my own creation for the first few chapters
1. Chapter 1

The mass of dead creatures as well as dead people -248 total human deaths- meant that paperwork wouldn't be a rarity for quite some time now. The team spent most of their work hours pondering over their dead; Abby was pissed off at the amount of dead creatures she was signing off for incineration and Becker of course was grieving in his own special way about the lives that should have been saved. Matt and the others had their own problems from which had been spawned from the convergence. Silence and what could almost be described as professionalism (almost but not quite) had broken over the team. That was until of course the anomalies.

The siren calls of the anomaly detector blared through the ARC immediately the core team bolted to Jess' side.

"Where is it Jess?" Conner barked barely, hiding the enthusiasm in his voice.

"It's at a secondary school, Kings Cross Private School for Girls; coordinates are (gives coordinates) "the field coordinator informed, reading the screen in a bid to hack the school's CCTV.

Before Jess had even finished her directions Becker bolted towards new state of the art cars in the car park. Panic and fear took over his conscious that told him to follow orders. Matt was the only one to have noticed Becker's bolt; the others unusually fixed on Jess and the ADD. The team leader wasn't as fit as the soldier and so came to Becker's car panting and wheezing shortly after Becker had arrived. He saw the look on his friends face, noticed the sickly fear in his eyes.

"What's wrong mate?"

Becker didn't answer; he only climbed into the driver's seat and gave Matt a few seconds to join him. The car engine woke sharply before storming off at least 80mph. Matt cringed grabbing onto his seat in fright if his life, he knew better than to tell the captain to slow down when he was in a mood similar to this. Becker took a hand-off the steering wheel shoving his phone into Matt's hand.

"Speed dial, 1, quickly! " Becker growled finally.

Matt didn't ask questions and did as he was told , as if the two had swapped places or Becker wasn't up to pretending Matt was ranked higher than he was .

_**This is Ash I'm at choir leave a message. **_

"Shit! Ash it's me gets out of there now, call me when you get this. "

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Chapter 2

Still own none of the characters aside Ash of course (No copy right, take her if you wish lol) Not the best but in my defence I'm very tired.

School was quiet; practically everyone had left the building, aside of course in takers and a few year ten students attending choir rehearsals. It was weird being in a building usually so full of life, so loud when it was silent and abandoned. The girls knew something was wrong as soon as they left the music room. Not one girl spoke a word in a bid to not encourage the imagination. Instead they gossiped about class mates, hot boys and stupid teachers in deliberately loud voices. A mutual relief secretly broke across the friends as they neared the exit; of course there is always one who has to break to status quo.

Ashlee Campbell wasn't exactly new to the whole obvious danger thing nor was she new to ignoring it. (This was probably down to being incredibly bored most of the time).

"I've got to go to the toilet, see ya tomorrow "

"Can't you just wait till we get to my house?"

"I can't, I'm desperate. I'll see you around .Don't wait up. "

"Err ok if you're sure"

Ashlee didn't bother to answer, but instead turned abruptly letting her brunette hair catch the breeze and beautifully fall across her shoulders.

Something clattered; something made a noise that the wind couldn't have conjured. The noise set Ashlee on edge , she tensed, eyes staring like a hawk's to her surroundings. She knew better than to do the stupid thing and ask out loud if someone was there, instead she crept forward edging towards the hallway doors. If only she hadn't.

A creature, a creature like from a movie. No. Like something from the files her family would deal with. This was bad, really bad. She didn't know much about these things, but knew enough to know that these creatures were deadly and should never ever be near the public. She didn't have time. There began the chase.

For a creature of this nature it wasn't fast neither was it big, but still with black leathered skin and fangs like knives, dripping in saliva it was pretty obvious that it wasn't a veggie. Both girl and creature ran their fastest refusing to give in to the begging of their lungs. The creature was obviously in pain, but still determined to eat for the first time in over a month. It grew fierce, deranged more deadly than before. This girl was nothing; she was a play thing that it chose to humor itself by chasing. Ashlee dived and twisted around corners desperate to escape its grasp. Death was almost a certainty, but she refused to give up and accept her fate.

It was when a third creature joined the chase that she slowed, determined as she was she was also tired and sore and bleeding. The first creature had been an injured youngster; the others however were perfectly health and reaching their prime. Heaving and gagging she stopped. She turned and regained her control, a deep breath inhale exhale. Straight face, standing at ease, staring straight into their faces. The creatures stared back growling , mercy was something they weren't considering, a slow painful death was their idea.

Ashlee clenched her fist and shut her eyes," one, two three."

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	3. Chapter 3

I now own Primeval it's all mine, naa I'm pulling your leg guess what I have no copyrights to the world wide program surprising isn't it .

Ashlee clenched her fists and shut her eyes, _one, two three._

_Nothing, wait, wait for it. No nothing. Breathe just breathe you're alright, slowly open your eyes. Be ready._

Slowly she opens her eyes, still prepared to die but not prepared to watch the creatures launch at her. Her vision is blurred to begin with and she can still hear the mechanical growl given off by their breathing, then she can see. She can see why the creatures haven't attacked her; she isn't their priority any more.

**BECKER'S POINT OF VIEW.**

Adrenaline shoots through me , I try and try again to calm myself I'm no use to her if I can't even fire my gun . Matt being here isn't helping; every word that comes out of his mouth right now is just pissing me off. Ash hasn't called back that can mean only three things

1: She's already dead

2: She was about to die

3: She forgot to turn her phone on when she left the building.

Right now I know the chances are slim but I'm praying it's the third option.

The car smashes to a halt, throwing Matt forward, he almost breaks his nose on the glass but much to his fortune he doesn't. I pretend I haven't noticed and storm out the car.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Matt's thick Irish accent calls out to me

"No "I say bluntly he looks confused, but I don't bother to explain anything to him. I merely pick up my gun from its hiding play in one of the many pockets in my combat trousers. He gets the hint; I'm not messing around with EMD's this time.

The school entrance is locked from the inside and I'm really not in the mood for a repeat of the whole locked door incident when Johnson had an anomaly. I'm about to shoot the security code panel when Matt grabs my arm driving it against my spine.

"Becker, stay very still, do not make any noises what so ever" I turn my head towards the creature about a hundred meters away inside the building. I noticed it the moment we stepped out the car and it surprises me that he took this long to notice it.

"Matt, do me a favor .Shoot the door." Suddenly, I cringe; the scar on my leg starts throbbing and aching.

He doesn't argue when he sees me fighting the urge to collapse on to the floor in pain; it's ridiculous really I know it's physiological, but I can't make the pain stop. I hate those stupid creatures. BANG- Matt's done his job now I need to do mine. The creature's dead before it can blink; Matt gives a smirk of admiration at the weapons power. I try to think which way, there are about five different ways to go and I don't know where she is. That's when I hear the half growling half barking of the creatures. We bolt.

We're halfway down the corridor when I spot the blood, speckles of it all down the floor. I pray with all my heart that she isn't dead. The growling is suddenly so loud I know that all of them are just around the corner.

Becker and Matt face the creatures, distracting their attention from the teenager whom stood tensed at the end of the hall way. There was silence neither man nor creature dared to make a sound. The intensity was choking. Matt had his EMD against his shoulder ready to fire when his education kicked in. These predators saw the girl, whom ever she may be as food, and they saw Becker and himself as rival trying to scavenge their kill.

Just for second he shot his gaze toward Becker, the soldier was tensed with his unfamiliar but lethal hand gun targeting the largest of the creatures. Questions swamped his mind, who was this girl? Why was Becker so scared for her? Where the hell were the others?

The predators grew anxious and started pacing; by now Ash had opened her eyes and was watching the scene unfold .Her eyes wide with fear; never did she think he would show up. Ash had been prepared to get hurt even prepared to die, but never would she ever prepare to lose him. That's what was happening before her eyes, he and his friend were outnumbered and they weren't as fast as a scared creature. It was Becker that started the carnage, one shot swift and violent. The largest of the creatures already dead the others descended in to battle. On the contrary to what Ash had thought, the creatures were all dead before the second minuet.

Matt took note; don't underestimate Becker especially when he holds a grudge.

Becker ran to the girl hugging her tightly, tears started slipping from both of them.

"Never ever do that again!"

"I'm sorry Jas "she sobbed into his shoulder

Becker turned himself around to face a very confused/intrigued Matt staring at the two.

"Ashlee meets my good friend Matthew Anderson. Matt, this is my sister.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own primeval or its characters. Thanks for all the reviews especially the one suggesting the species of the creatures, I wasn't planning on them being therocephalians but there we go. Sorry the chapters haven't been too long I just haven't had time, luckily schools now out .

Matthew looked somewhat astonished, Becker had never given any hint of a family, and he was always so quiet when it came to his life outside the ARC. He was about to say something to tease Becker; something like _**Oh thank God for that, I thought you were going out with a kid you creep, **_than laugh at his own twisted humor . Luckily for him the others finally arrived.

"You took your bloody time!" Becker growled harshly

"Ooh sorry, we can't control the traffic believe it or not. Who's the kid?" Abby snide clearly not impressed by Becker and Matt running off without telling anyone or even keeping their comms online.

"Abby, Conner, Emily meat miss Ashlee Becker, Becker's little sister." Matt chirped clearly gleeful at Becker's discomfort.

Immediately Abby and Emily dropped their sullen moods delighted at the prospect of Becker having a little sister. Abby usually so distant with strangers pulled Ash into a hug, Becker grimaced at this, much to Abby's fortune.

"Don't even think about adopting her into your little ARC clan or whatever you call it "Becker said matter of factly

All this time Conner was throwning at Becker's combat trousers, more specifically the dark patch growing from his thigh. "Becker you're bleeding "

Ash jumped around clearly panicked "What, where? Why didn't you say something, you're an idiot?"

"Adrenaline. "he say simply shrugging "it was only hurting when we entered the building but I thought it was because of the attack last year, you now physiological .

"Right because you took your sweet time getting here Abby and Conner you can sort out the anomaly and any creatures that are still lurking about .The rest of us are going back to the ARC. "

"Hay that's not fair what about Emily" whined Conner

"She's field medic, she has to oversee treatment of the core staff ".Said a particularly smug Matt. "Come on Jason let's get going "laughter erupted around the room aside Becker of course.

There had been no more living creatures left in the building but the many Becker or Jason had shot were scattered around for Abby to see. Obviously she was rabid by the time herself and Conner had cleared the building.

"I don't care what his reasons were, he had no right!" she fumed

"Oh come on Abby, don't act like you wouldn't do the same for Jack , in fact if I remember correctly a lot more predators died than oppose to now. " Conner walked by Abby's side with his arms cuddling around her.

Abby sighed tears gently trickling down her cheeks "I'm still gonna kick his leg when we get back.

Meanwhile …

Jason sat in the medical bay, with Ashlee and Jess on either side of the bed.

"This is your fault you know that" Jason growled at his sister clearly not happy to be stuck waiting for blood tests to come back when he could be doing something constructive.

"Hay doesn't blame her, you would have had a reaction to the creatures even if she wasn't there and it's not her fault you got attacked in the first place. " Jess had taken an immediate liking to Becker's sister as soon as they'd been introduced.

Ashlee stayed silent, staring at the gaping wound and dis coloured blood which was still seeping out it slowly, but surely. When she wasn't preoccupied the sight of blood was her worst nightmare; she'd seen enough of it in her young life to be familiar to it unfortunately as Jas always put when you've seen too much you either notice it (mentally) or can't stand being near the stuff. Jason knew which team his sister was on and his teasing was partly (only partly) a bid to distract her.

"You don't have to be here you know you can sit in the recreation room with Jess" he urges sympathetically.

"No! No, I'm fine really." She replies hastily, dragging her eyes away from the blood.

Both Jess and Becker were about to argue the point when Matt entered the room followed by a Doctor Quill. Matt's usually incessant humor and optimistic attitude seemed to have failed him before it had even started , the doctor had also adopted a grim expression which sent shivers down Jess' spine . Something was seriously wrong.

Becker, who had remained casually at ease with the obvious omen in the room, was the one to break the silence. "That bad then".

"Becker it goes against every single law of nature that you're still alive after the first attack. Nothing survives a Therocephalian attack not in their era anyway. We have no history of the continuous effect of the venom, which apparently is a now, an irreversible and permanent feature in your blood steam. "Matt sighs

"Brilliant, just brilliant ", sarcasm thick in his voice "So what does this mean for me? "

"Hypothetically a blood transfusion should work, but we just don't know. And even if it did work it would mean at least a week off then another three out of the field depending on the how well you recover. Besides I'm not entirely convinced you'd actually withstand a day of sick leave."

" True ,but what other option do I have "

_**5 days later: **_

_**The team are paying a visit to Becker (or Jason whomever you wish to refer to him) before he comes back to the ARC in a few days. Ashlee is out with her friends so ironically she's the main topic of conversation over pizza and beer.**_

" How can you have sister and not tell us ? " Jess, as well as the others isn't impressed by Becker's secrets.

"Quite easily actually, not one of you talks about family. Besides I don't see why it's such a big thing I didn't see Abby telling us she had a little brother, who liked to cause trouble and doesn't care when people get hurt dragging him out of it ."

The group goes silent for a moment, but only a moment suddenly they all have answers.

"Yes, but Ash is likeable Jack never was, no offence Abby."

"Are you still going on about that, Jeeesh that's not a reason to want to shoot him you know? Conner shut up."

"We don't have family to talk about idiot! "

"Who's Jack, anyway I must agree with Jessica barely any other member of the team has a sibling or even parent "

"Shut up all of you! ", screamed Jason, who was holding a cold beer to his temple.

"Alright, alright calm down "Conner mumbled

"Any way why does she live with you , where are your parents " It was Matt this time who had missed the blindingly obvious.

"My parents died eight years ago, just don't mention them when she's around it screws her over for a good week or so, you can't even have a conversation when she's like that. And before you ask why, it's because she saw them die at the secret service base when a grenade went off. She stayed at our grandmother's until three years ago when she died of a heart attack, again Ash saw that . After that she couldn't deal with living with another relative besides myself so she moved in with me." Becker seemed disturbingly calm about all this.

" Oh I'm so sorry for both of you " Emily whispered, the others remained silent with their heads hanging down .

"Doesn't matter anymore, anything else you want to know about ?"

" No I think we're good "

_**Hope this satisfied you for now, it's a bit longer than usual . Thank you everyone that reviewed, if any one wants to know anything else about Ash just ask and if anyone has any ideas for the story your more than welcome to tell me them . **_

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
